


Like a Beautiful Flower

by brookwrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Florist!Dan, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dap, dnp, gardener!phil, phan oneshot, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwrites/pseuds/brookwrites
Summary: Dan’s a florist, and he obviously needs flowers to stay in business. Phil runs the garden where Dan gets his flowers. Dan decides to stop and smell the roses.





	Like a Beautiful Flower

Sometimes you have to stop and smell the roses. Dan always believed in the common saying. However, it was when he stayed smelling the roses that it was over the top. He, for some reason, would never leave these roses. So, there he was: a florist.

The job got boring quickly for Dan. He always loved nature, so he really thought it was the job for him. But when he started selling flowers for weddings, instead of stopping and smelling the roses, he woke up and smelled them. Dan was alone.

The only friend he even had was his gardener. The sweet old woman who supplied Dan with his flowers was the only person he ever talked to, and even then it was brief. But at least he had one person in the world who cared about him. But when she died, Dan was not only alone, but also out of flowers to sell.

Desperate, he searched his phone book for another garden he could get his flowers from. There was only one name in the book. “Lester’s Garden.” Dan read the name aloud to himself, as if he was questioning its validity for some reason. Staring at the page, Dan had to appreciate the aesthetic roses in the background of the garden’s contact information. At the bottom of the ad space, there was a single sentence. Squinting his eyes, Dan read it. “Sometimes you have to stop and smell the roses.” Dan dialed the number.

Pulling up to the garden, Dan checked the address he had written on a torn piece of paper. The address was correct. However, he was in the driveway of a quaint brick house in the suburbs of London. Dan walked nervously up to the front door and knocked. The door swung open, and there stood a tall, black-haired man, smiling widely. “You must be Dan!”

“Yeah… And you’re Mr. Lester?” Dan eked out the words awkwardly, eyeing the man up and down. He wore denim overalls over a pastel yellow shirt. His outfit truly fit his job. And Dan, quite frankly, found it adorable.

“Call me Phil.” Phil winked at him, leading him through his house. Dan blushed, relieved Phil couldn’t see him. Dan noticed multiple dying houseplants throughout the house as they walked, and began to question Phil’s ability to grow flowers. However, when they reached the back door of Phil’s house, Dan found his backyard to be a sea of color. “I believe you asked for 500 tulips and 500 roses, equally divided with each color I have?” Dan simply nodded, distracted by the backyard. He had each color of flower planted out in the order of a rainbow. In the back corner of the yard sat a koi pond. “Dan?”

Shaken from his own thoughts, Dan responded. “Sorry, yeah. I’m here. I was just admiring your setup there.”

“It really is nice, isn’t it?” Phil loaded Dan’s flowers into a crate for him to take them back. “How are you doing?”

Dan was taken back at Phil’s attempt to get to know him. The soft, cute boy was also incredibly sweet. “I’m good, I guess… I’m glad I finally found you. I’ve been without a supplier for a few weeks now.”

“I’m glad too. You seem really nice.” Phil hesitated, glancing off into the distance before looking Dan in his chestnut brown eyes. “You will be coming back, right?”

Dan smiled back, admiring Phil’s blue-green-yellow eyes. “Of course. I’ll probably need a shipment in a couple weeks, actually. I’ll actually order another one now. Two weeks from today?”

Phil beamed. “Perfect!”

“Alright, as soon as I load the flowers into my truck and I’ll be on my way. I’ll see you then.” Dan smiled at Phil, who pulled a marker out of his pocket.

“Oh, yeah. Hold on. You can head on to your truck. I’ll bring the flowers.”

“You sure?” Phil smiled softly.

“I’ve got it.”

Dan arrived back at his flower shop and unloaded the flowers he bought from Phil. After each bouquet was gone, Dan found a single red rose in the bed of his truck. Picking up the rose, he saw a small piece of paper taped to it. “Text me for a bit more than flowers.” Dan smiled upon reading the phone number scribbled after the short message. The number was in his contacts within five minutes.

Only a week had passed, but Dan was already texting Phil whenever there was nobody in his shop. Phil had become his hobby, his refuge. He confided most everything in Phil, and Phil did the same for him. They had even disclosed their sexualities, and Dan’s heart jumped upon learning that Phil was as gay as he was. He wanted to ask Phil out. Badly. But something told him that Phil was too important for a text. He wanted to something special. Phil deserved it. Dan took out a pencil and a piece of paper.

“Dan?” He smiled at the surprised Phil in his doorway. “What are you doing here? Your next shipment isn’t until next week.”

“Actually, I have a flower delivery for you. Someone sent a bouquet to you. Dan handed Phil the bouquet, carefully arranged in the order of a rainbow. Phil found the attached note, and read it to himself before looking up at Dan, confused. “Phil, will you be my boyfriend?”

The ebony-haired boy beamed at his chestnut-haired counterpart. “Of course I will, you extravagant spork!” He wrapped his arms around Dan, who embraced Phil with a sweet, peaceful smile. The flowers fell to the ground, the note facing up. You’re like a beautiful flower, Phil. And I want to stop and smell the roses.


End file.
